fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ever-After Mode
is a Cure form appearing in'' Sky Pretty Cure, the first season of the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. It is usually refered as Märchen Form. The Ever-After Mode gain the Cures during their fairytale. The Modes are based on the characters the Cures take, e.g. Cure Whitney resembles Cinderella. Modes Cinderella Mode When Diamond transforms into Cinderella, her Cure form gets an upgrade and changes a bit. Unlike usually, she has worn her hair opened but has some streaks braided to the back of her head. Her dress also slightly changes, it is now shoulder-free and resembles a princess gown. The white part of her dress covers the skirt of her usual design. Rapunzel Mode When Topaz transforms into Rapunzel, her outfit gets an upgrade and slightly changes. The colors of her dress change: The top changes from bright orange to red, the trims stay the same, the over-skirt changes from orange to orange-red and the actual skirt stays the same, but has no trims. Her dress resembles a Princess' dress. Her hair made the biggest change; it has grown down to her feet and is even longer than that. Kaguya Mode When Sapphire transforms into Kaguya-hime, her Cure form gets an upgrade and changes a bit. Her dress gained a kimono-like layer over the main dress. The layer is connected to the dress by light blue and azure ribbons, tied around her hip. Her hair style also changes. Her hair is kept mostly opened, only the last part of her hair is tied together with a blue band. She wears a pink blossom in her hair. Alice Mode When Emerald transforms into Alice, her outfit gets an upgrade and changes a bit. First of all, her hair is tied to the back, hold by a pink ribbon with white stripes. Her sleeves also changed and resemble a bright cyan green blouse, which is half covered by her usual dress. The trim of the skirt changed from dark green to white. Her boots also changed. They now reach to her knees and are brown with a green ribbon tied around it. Mermaid Mode When Amber transforms into The Little Mermaid, her outfit gets an upgrade and changes completely. Her dress changes to a yellow belly top, where a light blue cloth is attacked to the golden trim. She wears a necklace with an orange jewel on it, resembling a Rainbow Tear. The skirt is double layered; one is yellow the second is orange. Orange-red pearls hang around her hip and a sparkling, sea green cloth hangs down to her feet. Instead of two arm warmers, she wears one on her left hand with a red bow on it. Her second half of her hair is tied together with a yellow band that has a shell on it. Ridding Hood Mode When Ruby transforms into Red Riding Hood, her outfit gets an upgrade and slightly changes. The only change is the top of her dress. She wears a shoulder-free, pale red blouse and puffy sleeves around her upper arms. Two red streaks of her usual dress slightly cover the blouse. Gallery SCureWhitneyFairyTale.png|Cure Whintey Cinderella Mode TopySaffron3.png|Cure Saffron Rapunzel Mode AOCureAzure2.png|Cure Azure Kaguya Mode MCyanAlice.png|Cure Cyan Alice Mode CureSiennaMermaid.png|Cure Sienna Mermaid Mode CCrimsonRidingHood.png|Cure Crimson Riding Hood Mode References Category:FairySina Category:Transformations Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairyTranformations